


Obi

by Ellisaed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Obi-Wan - Freeform, Cute, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi, Jedi Temple, The Phantom Menace, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellisaed/pseuds/Ellisaed
Summary: Qui-Gon's thought was caught mid-muse, stalled by where his eyes fell and kept there. His met eyes with a small, ruddy-haired youngling. To his surprise, the youngling didn't cry. He smiled.Short fic on Qui-Gon Jinn's first encounter with six month old youngling Obi-Wan





	Obi

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written to go along with some art I made (post/169821333292/baby-obi-wan-and-volunteer-crèche-master-qui-gon) but I wanted to post it here as well. If this interests you or you enjoy it, please let me know! I am always down to write about baby Obi-Wan

From the time his blue-grey eyes had grown enough to focus beyond the fuzziness of early infanthood, Obi-Wan Kenobi rarely let them close to anything. His curiosity with the world around him was only stifled by his occasional hesitance, but it never stopped him for long. He was especially enthused by creatures and usually carried around a stuffed bantha or ewok in one hand. As well, he was one of the friendliest of the younglings in the Thranta Clan, easily able to share and never one to pull another's hair or bite.

From the day he was brought to the Temple at two standard months old, the various Crèche Masters overseeing his care had taken to calling him "Obi", a little nickname for one of the littlest younglings in his clan. Along with being small, he was usually very quiet, even in play. After nap hour, his soft ruddy hair had the tendency to stick up every which way, always able to elicit a laugh that he would giggle in response to.

In times of being praised, for picking up toys or being nice to another youngling, Obi would beam with pride. He was not picky, but hated the red bean porridge they often had for supper most of all, enough to be naughty enough to toss his bowl to the floor once in his upset. After being placed in the quiet corner, however, Obi realized how much he hated it there and did not do it again. He avoided being naughty altogether.

If in the chance, however, that he found himself being scolded, he had taken to try, with seemingly with clever persuasion, to distract his caregivers in some way. Sometimes he would giggle and giggle and giggle until the Master forgot why they were upset with him. Other times he would pretend to cry, which would cause the Master to hold him close and soothe him; this was his favourite tactic. And, as Obi often did, sometimes he would simply stare at them, his big blue eyes never failing to claim a victim to the charm his gaze enticed.

Qui-Gon Jinn had been one of the fastest victims yet. Upon signing in for a day of assisting in the Creche, it had only taken three minutes for Obi to somehow find his way into the man's arms, staring back at him.

* * *

 

"How is the Thranta Clan today?" Qui-Gon asked, scribbling his name on the sheet attached to the wall as he spoke to the caregiver-on-duty.

The young Master smiled, "It's nap hour, so very _very_ grumpy. I hate to shove you in the deep end, Master Jinn, but it would be great if you could help me in getting them settled."

Though the man had only assisted in the Creche briefly as a Padawan, he nodded and took up the role he was given. Qui-Gon wouldn't go as far as to say he was frightened of children, it was just that they were so … unpredictable. _Which is exactly why I've been assigned here, I suppose_ , the thought came amusedly, _Thanks to Master Yoda and his ever vigilant insight._

After removing his shoes Qui-Gon followed the girl in through the safety gates, stepping onto the soft blue carpet and avoiding the toys that littered the floor. There were around ten or twelve little ones, most of which were rubbing their eyes or already bawling from tiredness. Along the wall was set up a long mat with various small blankets, which the girl was bring the children to and tucking them in beneath.

Qui-Gon knew he simply had to follow, but could not quite make himself do it. He approached a youngling, a small Bothan, whose big brown eyes filled with tears at his appearance, and he stopped before any more damage could be done.

Maybe it was not that he was frightened of children. Children were not frightening. On the other hand, he was very tall, and his mane of hair and beard was relatively alike to many startling creatures across the galaxy. Yes, they were frightened of him. Qui-Gon sighed to himself, _And I am frightened of frightening them -_

The thought was caught mid-muse, stalled by where his eyes fell and kept there. Qui-Gon met eyes with a small, ruddy-haired youngling. To his surprise, the youngling didn't cry. He smiled.

Before his thoughts caught up to him, Qui-Gon moved and knelt down in front of the little one. He was not sure if it were a boy or a girl, but it did not matter. He waited, not moving, not wanting to startle them. The youngling chewed on one of their hands and cooed. It seemed to be a good sign.

Carefully, Qui-Gon stood and took the child with him, gently cradling the child in his arms, appearing even smaller in his embrace. The blue-grey eyes never left his own, and a small and innocent brush of the Force touched him, causing the man to stare back.

Qui-Gon senses became aware of the youngling in the Force. There was a strength in their essence, a purity, a gentleness, and the Master could tell they were reaching out towards him. It was a telltale sign of a primitive impulse to bond. Oddly enough, he felt the desire to reach back.

Instead, Qui-Gon sent a simple wave of gratitude, accompanying it with a smile.

"Ah, there he is."

The Creche Master whispered and brought Qui-Gon back to the present, drawing nearer to them.

"What is his name?"

"Obi. Obi-Wan, actually." The girl reached and rubbed the little one's cheek, and he smiled up at her, "He's our charmer. Our little negotiator. Wraps you right around his little finger with those eyes."

Qui-Gon chuckled, speaking to the baby in a voice he never hear himself use, "Tell me it isn't so! All this time I thought I found one that wasn't scared of me - turns out it was all pretend! You wouldn't do that to me, would you Obi?"

Obi gurgled happily.


End file.
